if only you were mine
by XxsecretninjaxX
Summary: look a nigel and kuki story its probably going to be my only nigelXkuki anyways. nigel is truly in love with kuki wally hurting her and fanny and hoagie are dating! has the whole world turned inside out?but this is not meant to be a comady.
1. Chapter 1

(_thank you all who is reading my first fanfiction story on fanfiction net i am obbsessed with total drama island and KND you will be seeing alot of that soo anyways this is KND fanfic...R/R)_

_nigels POV_

_**i hope he knows that i like her to. I dont just like her anymore no thats not the story anymore i truly love her beutiful black hair swaying in the wind**_,her beutiful onyx eyes always drifting off into space,but her happy go lucky personality is what i like most.I could of had her,she could of been mine but there was one person standing in the way...Wallabe Beetles or as most people like to call him "wally". i didnt like him at all anymore as soon as he got together with Kuki he treated her like his personal property.( _i know wally is the bad person in this storys but in the rest he wont be im more of a kukiXwally fan than anything)_When they would come back from his house or what he likes to call "talk it over time kuki wpould have bruises all over.I asked what happened but i think she was to afraid to tell.

Now to Wallabe hes going to grow up as a wortless homless person, I mean were only 16 and he got kicked out of his house. hes stays at the tree house coverd in percings and tattos and wears a orange wife beater. It doesnt even match! The ripped jeans dont help at all hes the one to always make fun of what im wearing. I can still remember how emberased i was when he did that thing, I didnt want to bring the memory back but what use would that do it wouldnt stay out of my mind._"hey nigel those vomit green arnt gonna do ana good on ya na are they"_. he snickerd and i didnt know why at all i thought he was just giving me advice to not wear those shorts anymore but than it happend."he pulled down my pants to show my tightie wighties and took a picture of it with his cell phone".i asked why he did it esspecailly infront of the whole school and all he said was." well maybey if you were less cheap clothes ya can hang out with ma"."KK"? I knew wallabee was stronger than me so all i did was gulp and say OK. I mean doesnt he know im not the richest person in the world?????.

Oh by the way my name is Nigel Uno presidant of isle high school and i am very proud of the state i am in,exept for the kuki thing of course. I have awsome brown hair and a deep brown to brag or anything just saying . Im not buff at all and i dont dress in name brand clothing other than that i am O.K..

_kukis POV_

today i was at the mall with fanny,Rachel,and Abbey we were all best friends besides id do any thing to get away from him....his name was i was younger he was my dream guy now all he does is beat me around im starting to have distase of boys becuase of him...anyways i loved what i am waering today!A vibrant yellow mini skirt with a rainbow monkey stiched to the back side,my own personal touch a purple tank top with denim jacket over it ADORABLE! but my awsome clothing couldnt keep me from thinking about nigel uno the most proper guy on the planet earth! wait nooo kuki mentally slapped her self kuki hes not your guy infact hes no where near it quit thinking about him! Kukis friends were all thinking the same thing but Abby spoke up first "girl what you thinkin so hard about"Huh...oh "kuki turned a shade of beet red"ummm nothin.

_i know wasnt the best but for people who did like it r/r_


	2. Chapter 2

(_thank you all who is reading my first fanfiction story on fanfiction net i am obbsessed with total drama island and KND you will be seeing alot of that soo anyways this is KND fanfic...R/R)_

_nigels POV_

_**i hope he knows that i like her to. I dont just like her anymore no thats not the story anymore i truly love her beutiful black hair swaying in the wind**_,her beutiful onyx eyes always drifting off into space,but her happy go lucky personality is what i like most.I could of had her,she could of been mine but there was one person standing in the way...Wallabe Beetles or as most people like to call him "wally". i didnt like him at all anymore as soon as he got together with Kuki he treated her like his personal property.( _i know wally is the bad person in this storys but in the rest he wont be im more of a kukiXwally fan than anything)_When they would come back from his house or what he likes to call "talk it over time kuki wpould have bruises all over.I asked what happened but i think she was to afraid to tell.

Now to Wallabe hes going to grow up as a wortless homless person, I mean were only 16 and he got kicked out of his house. hes stays at the tree house coverd in percings and tattos and wears a orange wife beater. It doesnt even match! The ripped jeans dont help at all hes the one to always make fun of what im wearing. I can still remember how emberased i was when he did that thing, I didnt want to bring the memory back but what use would that do it wouldnt stay out of my mind._"hey nigel those vomit green arnt gonna do ana good on ya na are they"_. he snickerd and i didnt know why at all i thought he was just giving me advice to not wear those shorts anymore but than it happend."he pulled down my pants to show my tightie wighties and took a picture of it with his cell phone".i asked why he did it esspecailly infront of the whole school and all he said was." well maybey if you were less cheap clothes ya can hang out with ma"."KK"? I knew wallabee was stronger than me so all i did was gulp and say OK. I mean doesnt he know im not the richest person in the world?????.

Oh by the way my name is Nigel Uno presidant of isle high school and i am very proud of the state i am in,exept for the kuki thing of course. I have awsome brown hair and a deep brown to brag or anything just saying . Im not buff at all and i dont dress in name brand clothing other than that i am O.K..

_kukis POV_

today i was at the mall with fanny,Rachel,and Abbey we were all best friends besides id do any thing to get away from him....his name was i was younger he was my dream guy now all he does is beat me around im starting to have distase of boys becuase of him...anyways i loved what i am waering today!A vibrant yellow mini skirt with a rainbow monkey stiched to the back side,my own personal touch a purple tank top with denim jacket over it ADORABLE! but my awsome clothing couldnt keep me from thinking about nigel uno the most proper guy on the planet earth! wait nooo kuki mentally slapped her self kuki hes not your guy infact hes no where near it quit thinking about him! Kukis friends were all thinking the same thing but Abby spoke up first "girl what you thinkin so hard about"Huh...oh "kuki turned a shade of beet red"ummm nothin.

_i know wasnt the best but for people who did like it r/r_


End file.
